


The Magic of Beginnings

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death of a pet, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: Draco reveals a secret as he consoles Teddy on the death of his purple betta fish, Mr Finny.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/133659
Comments: 15
Kudos: 308





	The Magic of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **The Magic of Beginnings**  
>  **Harry/Draco, Teddy [PG-13, 1033 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** unbeta'd. Title comes from the Meister Eckhart quote "And suddenly you know: It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings." I might expand this ficlet in the future. Happy Mother's day, folks!

Draco wakes up to the sound of screaming.

He sits up in bed, looking over to Harry who might be in the midst of nightmares, but Harry’s as wide awake as he is, blinking owlishly.

“What was that?”

“I thought it was you,” Draco replies, reaching for his wand on the nightstand. A second scream rips through the silent house.

“Teddy!” they exclaim at the same time. Draco almost falls to the floor as he jumps out of bed, Harry following a few steps behind him.

The door to Teddy’s room is open and a cursory glance confirms that he’s not there. Draco casts a quick _Homenum Revelio_ , the light from the spell blinding them momentarily.

“He’s still in the house, Harry,” Draco says, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulders. If Teddy is in trouble, he’ll need to be able to think clearly. “He probably just woke up and is hungry. If anything, he might have hurt himself in the kitchen trying to get breakfast.”

Harry nods and they run down the stairs to the kitchen, pausing at the threshold to catch their breaths.

Teddy is standing on a footstool in front of their aquarium. A jar of fish food has spilled on the floor and Teddy is standing there with tears running down his face, gasping for breath, hands pressed against the glass.

They walk slowly to Teddy’s side, trying not to startle the young boy.

“Are you all right, Teddy?” Draco asks, as he casts basic diagnostic charms on him. “Did you hurt yourself?” he continues, relieved when the charms reveal nothing.

“Teddy, tell me what’s wrong,” Harry says, embracing Teddy and gently wiping the tears away with his shirt.

“Mr Finny is not moving! He won’t wake up.” 

Draco glances up at the fish tank and realises that their pet betta fish is not swimming. Mr Finny is turned sideways and floating in the water. As he bumps along the glass tank, his purple fin moves listlessly.

Oh fuck. In the past, Draco and Harry had been lucky in replacing the purple betta fish before Teddy had noticed anything. It seems their luck has finally run out. It wasn’t their fault that the current fish, Mr Finny III, if Draco is counting correctly, had died while they were sleeping.

“Harry, go find a nice box for Mr Finny,” Draco says, ushering a still sniffling Teddy out of the kitchen. They settle down in the soft sofa in the living room and Draco lays Teddy’s head on his lap.

Draco gently strokes Teddy’s hair, the colour changing to brown as it does when he’s upset. “Teddy, sweetheart, I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but Mr Finny is dead,” Draco begins. 

“He’s not coming back?” Teddy interrupts, his voice breaking.

“No, he’s in heaven now. He’s with your parents. They’ll take care of him for you.”

Teddy’s red-rimmed eyes turn to look up at Draco. “Do you promise?”

“Of course. You took very good care of Mr Finny. After all, five years is a very long time for betta fish to live. I think he had a very happy life with you as his owner.”

Teddy slowly nods. “I tried so hard to take care of him. I fed him every morning and sang to him and told him all of my favourite stories.”

Draco rubs soothing circles against Teddy’s back. “I know, Teddy. It’s not your fault at all. We’ll have a proper burial for him, okay?”

“Can Mr Finny have flowers from Grandmother Cissy’s garden?”

Draco leans down and presses a kiss against Teddy’s forehead. “Yes, your grandmother will be honoured to give Mr Finny flowers. Now please don’t cry anymore. Everything’s going to be all right, Teddy. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes,” Teddy responds, his hair turning turquoise.

“Good. Now, do you want to hear a secret?”

Those words perk Teddy up and he nods. Draco gathers Teddy against his chest and whispers, “Do you remember how poorly I’ve felt these past few days?”

“Uncle Harry says you might have the flu.”

“I felt like it, so I went to St Mungo’s yesterday. They did a lot of tests and it turns out that in a couple of months, you’ll be a big brother.”

Draco watches as a smile slowly spreads across Teddy’s face and he practically yells, “I will? How?”

“I’m pregnant,” Draco says, “and I will be needing your help to take care of your baby brother or sister. Can you do that for me?”

Teddy’s eyes are bright and he can’t contain his excitement. “Of course! I already help Aunt Hermione take care of Rose and Hugo.”

“You do it so well and she has no complaints. I bet you’ll be the best big brother anyone could ever hope for.”

“Draco?” Harry says from behind them, his voice coming out shaky. 

Fuck. The news was supposed to be a secret, until he could figure out a way to tell Harry that wouldn’t scare him. They had never really talked about having children, but seeing Harry with Teddy never made Draco doubt that he would be an amazing father.

However, Draco shouldn’t have worried about Harry’s reaction. When he finally gathers the courage to look up, Harry wears his heart on his sleeve. There’s an abundance of emotions flitting across his face as he makes his way to the sofa. Draco’s heart quickens when he realises the most prominent one is hope.

Harry comes around the sofa and sinks into it, his side pressed against Draco as he wraps his arms around Draco’s waist. He murmurs against Draco’s ear, “Is it true? You’re pregnant?”

There is no use in denying it, not when he knows that this will make Harry very happy. When he nods, Harry kisses Draco, leaving him breathless.

“Uncle Harry, are you sad? Don’t cry,” Teddy’s says, voice muffled by Harry’s shirt.

Harry leans back, wiping away the tears that have started to fall down his face, and pulls Teddy onto his lap, his hand never letting go of Draco. “I’m not sad, Teddy. How can I be? I have everything I need in the world right here in my arms.”


End file.
